Generally, in a process for manufacturing semiconductor components, unit processes, such as a process for implanting and diffusing dopants, an oxidation process, a process for a chemical vapor deposition, a photolithography process, and a cleaning process, are repeatedly performed.
For example, in the process for the chemical vapor deposition, a gas mixture is deposited onto a surface of a wafer provided in a chamber, in order to form a thin film. A mixing vaporizer is used for providing the gas mixture in the chamber in the process for the chemical vapor deposition. The mixing vaporizer supplies a mixed gas, which a raw material as a material for forming the thin film and a carrier gas as a carrier are mixed and vaporized, to a reaction space.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a general semiconductor process apparatus having a mixing vaporizer 100. With reference to FIG. 1, the mixing vaporizer 100 includes a housing 140, a mixing space 130 where the raw material and the carrier gas are mixed to generate the mixed gas, a diaphragm 120 controlling a flux of the mixed gas, and a piezo valve 110 driving the diaphragm 120.
In the conventional chemical deposition process for forming the thin film, since the flux of the raw material per unit time is greatly small, the diaphragm 120 minutely and delicately controls the flux, by using an operation of the piezo valve 110 according to a control part (not shown).
The raw material stored in a raw-material tank 10 is supplied to the mixing space 130 and the carrier gas stored in a carrier gas tank 11 are sprayed to the mixing space 130 through a carrier gas nozzle 150. The mixed gas discharged from the mixing vaporizer 100 is supplied to a chamber 13 through a MFC (mass flow controller) 12.
Generally, the raw material has silicon Si. For example, the raw material is TEOS (OC2H54, tetraethyl orthosilicate). However, in case that the raw material having silicon is used for a long time, an adhered material having silicon is adhered to an inner wall of the mixing vaporizer 100, thereby preventing a flow of the raw material, the carrier gas, and the mixed gas. Finally, the inside of the carrier gas nozzle 150 or the mixing space 130 was blocked by the adhered material, and the mixing vaporizer 100 can not perform the original function. Accordingly, the inside of the mixing vaporizer 100 should be cleaned periodically.
In prior arts, since the structure of install between the mixing vaporizer 100 and the semiconductor process apparatus is complicate, it takes a long time to separate the mixing vaporizer 100, which should be cleaned, from the semiconductor process apparatus. Additionally, it also a takes long time and a lot of effort to disassemble the mixing vaporizer 100, clean the disassembled parts, reassemble the disassemble parts, and install the reassembled mixing vaporizer 100 to the semiconductor process apparatus.
Meanwhile, if the reassembly of the mixing vaporizer 100 is not accurate after disassembling and cleaning, the diaphragm 120 for controlling micro-flux can not be operated appropriately. Thus, when the mixed gas is deposited on the surface of the wafer, particles are generated and the property of the generated film is bad.